


Titan1

by Holy_Moly_Batman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan AU, Attack on titan space au, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Moly_Batman/pseuds/Holy_Moly_Batman
Summary: Titan1 is the first and last space ship meant to cross the solar system. Their mission is to colonize, but problems along the way may spell death for the entire human race.





	1. Mission: freeze

Eren Jäger  
Age 16  
Male  
Passionate and stubborn but a major team player. Has a strong sense of justice.

Armin Arlert  
Age 16  
Male  
Smart and determined, has potential to be a great strategist. Lacks physical strength.

Jean Kirsten  
Male  
Age 17  
Passionate and stubborn, willing to do anything to impress any females. Quick on his feet.

Marco Bodt  
Male  
Age 16  
Kind and smart, has much first aid knowledge.

Reiner Braun  
Age 17  
Male  
Aggressive, strong and a major team player.

Bertolt Hoover  
Age 17  
Male  
Silent, follows orders, intelligent.

Connie Springer  
Age 16  
Male  
Kind hearted, motivated, lacks basic intelligence.

Mikasa Ackermann  
Age 16  
Female  
Strong, silent, individual worker unless paired with Jäger and Arlert. Disciplinary issues.

Sasha Braus  
Age 16  
Female  
Fast, lacks common sense, great tracker. Keeps group moral high.

Annie Leonhardt  
Age 16  
Female  
Strong, fast, extremely dangerous. Her intimidating manner leads her to not cooperate well with others. Will ignore her moral compass to complete tasks given.

Historia Reiss  
Age 15  
Female  
Great at motivating others, kind.

-classified-  
Age 17  
Female  
Expressive and brutally honest. Works best with Historia. Known delinquent.

 

“Say hello to the Titan 1 space colonization crew! Today we finalize their cryofreezing and send these brave few off on their journey to Earth 2 to begin colonization. They’ll be put to sleep for the next 100 years till they reach the planet. They’ll wake one month before landing. So to them we say Good luck, and Safe travels!”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

If you were being sent on the colonization trip, your parents were either dead, rich, or didn’t give a rats ass about you and you really wanted to prove something to them

The earth was dying, it has been for some time, it just took scientist too long to notice. Although they called the Titans trip a colonization mission, nearly everyone knew they’d be the only ones able to move to the new world, earths due date was coming up, they had at most 50 years left. In a way, this rag tag group of teens was humanity’s last hope.

Each had training of some sort although many of the more complicated tasks were overseen by machines that were kept up by one person. They all had knowledge in architecture, agriculture, biology, first aid, and forestry. And of course, combat training.

Load up was less than pleasant, as nearly everyone who was being sent on the one way trip was terrified of the cryofreezing. The colonists had to be separated by gender due to the fact that you need to be completely naked for cryofreezing to work.  
Eren Jäger and Jean Kirstens naked body’s collided as they fought for who would be at the back of the line. 

“What? Are you scared you suicidal bastard?” Jean rammed his head into Erens.

“Scared? I don’t know the meaning of the word horse face.” Eren retaliated by pushing hard against Jeans forehead with his own. It didn’t take long for one of their overseers to notice the tomfoolery. 

“Knock it off brats, your body’s can’t be physically harmed for this, so unless you want to end up a vegetable that needs help to shit, you better stop ramming your heads.” Levi Ackermann, the uncle of Mikasa Ackermann, and possibly one of the shortest non-midget men alive. Maybe also the scariest. His statement, or maybe his sudden appearance, had made the two young men stop immediately.

Levi had been in charge of training the colonists in a few of the cultural arts and some of their combat lessons, save Annie Leonhardt and Marco Bodt who were being trained in other courses due to their previous knowledge on the select topics. To say that he had been strict in their teachings is an understatement. The actual practice was most likely the hardest thing in the entirety of their ‘special’ education.

They spent five years in a uncivilized location in Italy, they started farms up from hand, made their own tools, and even purified their own water. The whole thing worked as a process of elimination, those who couldn’t handle the strain were sent back home. In the end, out of 104 trainees, they finalized with the twelve now standing nude in line.

Though the boys line went on with lots of chatter, the girls line was relatively silent. The only one speaking was the woman in charge, Hanji Zoe, someone who you might describe as a mad scientist. She educated the colonists in biology, first aid and forestry.

“Alright, Mikasa, just step up here.” She motioned for the raven haired teen to come in front of the coffin-like box.

“Alright, now straighten out your arms so I can give you your shots.” Mikasa held up both her arms.

“Just relax... aaaaaaaand done. Now’s the fun part.” She pulled a mask over the teens face and gas flooded her lungs with each breath. Pulling her closer to a deep deep, chemically induced sleep. Hanji held her arm behind Mikasa shoulder so she could safely rest her in the cryo-tube. Her assistants Rico and Petra helped move Mikasa’s feet, and place the cover gently over the tube. A folder, containing her personal information, was placed in a secure compartment in the tube and she was whisked off to the shuttle.

The process was repeated until each teen was cold and contained, their beds for the next hundred years were secured in the belly of the Titan 1.


	2. Mission: Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Mandatory for all Titan colonists: Read your file once you awaken cryo-sleep. Common side affects of cryo-sleep include things such as momentary retrograde amnesia, momentary face blindness, or selective amnesia. It is imperative that all colonists remember their pasts, no matter how horrible.-"

One month from reaching their destination, it was time for the human popsicles to defrost. The AIs who had been overseeing the run of the ship, Hitch and Marlow, had transmitted themselves to their respective pod room and begun waking the Titan1s passengers.

Jean sat up slowly, his bones ached and every movement caused a flash of cold to travel through his system. The wall his pod had been lined against dispensed a set of clothes...

"-Titan issued uniforms come in two colours for alternating days, grey with blue details will be given as soon as you wake, black with white details will be already set in your dorm. Each outfit is made with a hexagonal patterning as to retain heat, but also to cool down faster. You will find two buttons on your left cuff, one will tighten the outfit and one will loosen it, tighten only till comfortable.-" 

And his file.

"-Mandatory for all Titan colonists: Read your file once you awaken cryo-sleep. Common side affects of cryo-sleep include things such as momentary retrograde amnesia, momentary face blindness, or selective amnesia. It is imperative that all colonists remember their pasts, no matter how horrible.-"

After putting on his Titan1 uniform, he flipped open the cream coloured paper. It was only a few pages long, but the font was small enough that he'd definitely need more than an hour to read it all. He looked through the folder for a map of the ship, hoping there was something like a cafeteria, that might serve him something warm.

After finding the map and heading off where he wanted to go Jean noticed he wasn't the only one looking to warm up. His foot nearly slipped on the clean white floors of the Titan1 cafeteria, a teen the same age as him came up beside an held his arm.

"You ok Jean?" Jean looked at him curiously, he had black hair and freckles.

"Yeah, now who the hell are you again? How do you know my name?" The boy laughed.

"Sorry, I just saw it on your back, I don't remember anything either." The boy turned around and in big blue letters on his back it read Marco with a neatly printed 7 just below.

"What are the numbers for?" Marco shrugged.

"I don't know, our files probably say. You wanna get a drink or something to eat and read them?" He said, softly pulling Jean into the sanitized room. Jean gave a thumbs up and smiled, something about Marco was contagiously optimistic.

Marcos shoes squeak as they make their way over to the food dispensers.

"I could kick whoevers ass it was who cleaned this damn floor." Jean said and kicked it, leaving a black skid mark.

"That would be Captain Levi." Marlow added in. Marco looked around confused.

"Who said that?"

"Didn't Marlow wake you up?"

"No, my pod just opened. Who's Marlow?" 

"He's the AI." Jean gazed at Marco "how do I know this and you don't?"

Marco shrugged and let it be. They made it to the dispensers, four machines stationed in the middle of the room, each serving a certain food group. The first being dairy, it contained almond milk and 100 year old cheese. Secondly, protein, which contained Tofu, crickets, and assorted nuts (crickets being the healthiest and most recomended). Thirdly, grain, which consisted of bread loaves and potatoes. Lastly, vegetables, avocados, oranges, lemons, and cucumbers.

The food assortment wasn't overall appealing but it was literally the only choices they had. Next to almond milk it gave the option to heat it and add a tea bag, cinnamon, or a honey replicant. They both opted for a hot bun and a drink of almond milk.

There came a noise of plastic falling against metal an their trays were puked out of the centre of the machines, they put their respective orders on the trays and sat down at the nearest bench.

Marco and Jean both opened their files and began reading. The more they read the more memories came back to them. Jean remembered his burning hatred for Eren, and his one sided love for Mikasa. He hissed every time Erens name appeared in the text, which was a lot considering Jean fought with him every other day.

Marco found his life quite satisfying, he had lots of friends back on earth, it only made him sad to think about how they're all dead now. That aside he enjoyed everything. As they read more and more colonists wandered in, searching for either food or companionship. Although their files gave them plenty info on themselves, it gave little to no insight onto who everyone else here was.

Jean looked around an tried to name everyone. Eren... Armin... Reiner... Some tall black haired guy... Ymir and Historia, who didn't seem to be able to keep their hands off eachother... Buzz-cut kid... Sasha... His eyes fell upon Marco who was still reading his own file. He felt like someone was missing.

"Hey, Marlow?" Jean yelled at the roof. Some of the others looked at him curiously, clearly they forgot Marlow or didn't get to that part in their file. "Is someone missing?" One of the screens above the dispensers displayed a loading screen.

"Akermann and Leonhardt are both in their quarters, they did not experience memory loss like everyone else and decided to explore the ship instead."

"Yeah, both of them are icy bitches' who don't need to heat up." A female voice, foreign to Jean came over the intercom. This was Hitch, the female AI made to oversee all female designated areas, just as Marlow was with the male designated areas.

Marlow hummed a slightly defiant yet agreed note. "Yes, unlike everyone else they did not have any memory loss." Marlow paused "I would also like to mention there will be a mandatory screening in the design room. Fifth floor, three doors from stairs 7-B on the right. Events will take place in ten, no food or drink permitted in design room."

"-Design room, a room made specifically for plan designs and an archive of all instructions and video log given pre-sendoff. It makes use of latest technology with a holographic display. As an archive it also houses any private messages received from earth during the 100 year travel, and the remaining time earth had left.-"

"Be there or be square." Hitch noted.

The next five minutes were spent by everyone gobbling down their meals and running around the ship looking for stairs 7-B. Buzz-cut was the first to find it and called everyone over. How distraught he had been to find that two people had made it to the design room before him. They stood on opposite sides of the room, tension between them so thick you could cut it with a knife. They also looked like they would use that knife to kill eachother.

Everyone funneled into the room, one of the early birds went and stood next to Eren, Jean remembered her as Mikasa. The other Armin approached and she moved away, Jean did not recognize her, nor did he feel he should forget her. Both women held a powerful aura.

The room itself had a interesting design, shaped like a octagon, rectangular supports reaching from every corner to pull the roof above them into a dome. A large round table, with a black glass counter and blue glow, lay in the centre.

Everyone waited an chatted for five more minutes, when suddenly a blue spark fizzled in the middle of the room, slightly above the table. The millisecond of white noise and a image floated on the middle of the screen. It was a display of the Titan1, one red room highlighted on the side of the ship. In white text it read "Design room, signatures-12." Meaning everyone was here and accounted for.

"So what did you call us here for exactly?" Ymir seethed, hugging Historias head, and keeping it pressed to her chest.

"It's mandatory that everyone watch the videos you all recorded before you came aboard the Titan."

"Essentially these were your 'Audition tapes'." Hitch added and everyone could hear Marlow scoff.

"We're going to go in order of declaration."

"So whoever signed up first for the mission and stuff." Hitch was constantly dumbing down everything Marlow said.

A video fizzled onto the screen. A thirteen year old Eren stood in the centre of the picture. He was standing in front of his bed and his right hand was pressed firmly in a fist above his heart. He smiled brightly.

"I Eren Jäger pledge my heart to saving humanity! I want to join the Titan mission and carry on my families memory! I promise I'll work hard to get to the top." Eren faded from the screen and the setting shifted to a different room. Mikasa fizzled into view. She did the same salute as Eren.

"I am Mikasa Ackermann and I pledge my heart. I want to help save humanity, and wherever Eren goes, I go, so don't even think about sending him on the Titan and not taking me with." The screen changed again to Armins living room, his grandfathers hand was slightly in front of the camera and Armin spent a moment telling him this.

"I, Armin Arlert pledge my heart. My parents were world travels and I want to keep their spirits alive. I want to keep the humanity of curiosity and hope alive, I want to help save humanity." Armins grandfather clapped in the background an said something in another language. Armin smiled brightly and faded. He was replaced by Connie, who seemed to be filming on a farm.

Connie was using the wrong hand, it was pressed against his right breast. He cleared his throat and began.

"I Connie Springer pledge my heart. I know I'm not the smartest, but I know how to farm, so I mean, I guess I'll be a step ahead of everyone else on that. Uh... I guess I get along with others too? I don't know if thats important or not, but yeah. Um, please pick me, my parents said I can't do it, I wanna prove them wrong."

Connie faded out with a peace sign and was replaced by Sasha who was eating a potato, she wasn't even doing the salute. 

"Sasha." Someone off camera whispered.

"Mmh?" Her eyes looked to the camera "oh ok um. Hi, I'm Sasha Braus."

"Sasha." The man of camera hissed and they could hear rustling of clothes and someone lightly hitting something against themselves.

"Oh! Yeah!" She saluted, potato in hand. "I pledge my heart to the Titan mission. Mostly because my dad wants me to live life to its fullest or something." She stuck her tongue out at the camera man. "He just said I have more potential and that the Titan mission could make use of my hunters instinct or something?" She shrugged and faded. Reiner took her place, his fist pressed to his chest.

"I am Reiner Braun, I pledge my heart. I pledge to work hard and ensure the safety of my team, my friends. I will work hard to complete my mission." He took a step off screen and Bertolt stepped in.

"I Bertolt Hoover, pledge my heart. I pledge to my body, my mind, and my soul to the Titan colonist mission. I will stop at nothing to achieve humanity's goal." Reiner came back in and turned off the camera. Historia's video began.

"I, Historia Reiss, pledge my heart to the Titan colonization missions. My father said he'll be funding the mission so there isn't really any point to me making a video. I'm supposed to get in no matter what, I don't want to get in that way though. If every other trainee has to make a video I think I should too." The image crackled and it was Marco's turn.

"I Marco Bodt, pledge my heart fully to the Titan colonization mission. I wanted to become a police back here on earth but everyone kinda told me that I shouldn't waste my time here and try to bring my justice to the new world."  
Marco fizzled away and was replaced by Jean, who looked extremely bored.

"I Jean Kirsten pledge my heart." He looked at the camera and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I want to go because it'll be better than being stuck here? I mean, its all covered in smoke and shit, and earth two is supposed to be nice right? So yeah." He disappeared white noise played and it switch to Ymir, the noise didn't stop and played in the background of her video.

"I-" her name was censored and her face was blurred "pledge my heart. I promise to-" a bottle was thrown from behind her an it shattered against a wall somewhere off camera "would you stop throwing things! Look, I just wanna get out of here, I can't pay for any of the crap needed for the mission but I won't let you down I promise." She shut of the video and the hologram switched to the final one.

The girl Armin went to stand next to was standing idly in her salute. She looked bored, like she had something better to do.

"Alright Annie, you can start." Annie shifted her weight and tightened her fist till her knuckles turned white.

"I Annie Leonhardt pledge my heart to the completion of the Titan1 mission." Her pledge was apparently the only thing she said and the table turned off and the lights in the room came on.


	3. Log day-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log day 1

Log1 day1   
7 years after crash of -redacted-

Mission: Assesment

Armin Arlert stepped into line. His breath was ragged and he could feel his anxiety spike. What if the Commander hated him? What if he didn’t make it? What if he was the only one left here on earth, his friends gone? And now that his grandfather had just passed away and he had promised he’d live a full life? What then? These thoughts and many more ran through his head.

When he opened his eyes he was staring straight at the tan colours of a Commanders outfit. “Name?” The Commander, Armin remembered his name as Keith Shadis. 

“A-Armin Arlert Sir!” He stood straight and did the signature hand over heart salute. This was satisfaction enough for the Commander as he moved on. He had been walking around, most likely assessing the trainees, the entire morning. 

Connie Springer was lax when the Commander came to him. “Connie Springer right?”

“Yes sir?” Connie had barely moved, other than put his hands to his sides.

“I remember your acceptance video. Tell me...” Keith took a step towards Connie and within moments he had his hand firmly on the collar of his shirt and hoisted him into the air. “Did they teach you what side of your body your heart is on? Well? Did they?” Connie couldn’t even answer, too stunned by fear.

“I don’t even know why you were accepted in the first place.” He threw him to the ground. The Commander was now addressing the entire group “We won’t be accepting any weakness onto the Titan1 either ship out and live the rest of your days in peace until you inevitably die or actually work to be here.”

Armin could see people already leaving. Why. Why even come if your just going to give up so easily? He pondered.

First order of business was assessing health and mental stability of trainees. Those unfit to enlist in the Titan1 program will be shipped home immediately. Failure includes being diagnosed with any of the following: arthritis, carpel tunnel, rickets, cancer, diabetes, insomnia, psychosis, surgeries of any sort, Alzheimers, history of weak heart or heart attack, if you are sterile... The list went on and on.

About 50 trainees were sent home day one. When day 2 began, moral was lower than low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Log day chapters will be short day summarys of training days.  
> The next actual chapter in under development,,, sorry for the wait :(


	4. Mission: schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission standard practice of assiging roles to specific Titan1 colonists.

Connie Springer was a man of action. Words were too complicated for him. He had joined the mission exclusively to get back at his parents and numerous siblings for doubting his intellectual prowess, or as he called it, his smart smarts. His partner for the mission was Sasha Braus...

“-Mandatory all Titan1 candidates have a opposite sex partner assigned or personally chosen start of log day 2-“

A young woman who was also a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

“So what now?” Connie was leaning against the design room walls. Everyone looked at him, save Mikasa and Annie, who had already begun to leave.

“You’ve all been assigned quarters which will have personal belongings and your daily schedules.” Marlow stated.

“Where are those?” Connie asked confused as can be, although he didn’t really forget anything from before freezing, he never really listened.

“It’s where you live.” Hitch said flatly. “Down the hall to the left buzz cut.” Connie smiled at the roof, gave a mock salute, and ran off.

When he arrived he barely noted that the room was moderate size and had two beds. Imbedded into the steel painted blue walls were cabinets, which for Connie contained a picture of his family and a straw hat from when he worked on their farms. His schedule was printed into the wall with a automatic update system, meaning if anything were to happen on the ship and Connie had to fix it, it would automatically change how his schedule was formed. 

His schedule for today, and every other day, was filled entirely with one goal: to tend to the synthetic livestock.

“-Synthetic organism, not to be mistaken with multi-cell bio-clones, are animals created by using artificial sperm and eggs, incubated for the appropriate time, to make a fully functional organism with genetic traits beyond the normal versions of the species. Things such as honey bees which live longer, are more resilient, and create honey at ten times the speed of normal bees. Ideally synthetics will live a infinite amount of years given the appropriate circumstances. There have been several attempts at making synthetic humans buy all the research was lost approximately seventeen years ago due to what is believed to be a plasma test explosion.-“

The livestock consisted of pigs, cows, bulls, mules, horses, chicken, turkey, mallards, and bees. They had been allowed free roam of the ships botanical area, which was more or less a indoor recreational park. He was also required regular check ins with the bridge.

Connie put on his straw hat and got to work. He planted roughly 400 different sorts of plants by the time his watch showed twelve’o’clock. Although they no longer orbited the sun, the watch times had been set up so the hour of defrost was hour zero, their day continuing from there.

Wiping small beads of sweat off his brow, Connie headed off to the cafeteria. Along his march there he passed the bridge and figured now was the best time for a check in.

The official captain of the ship was Jean...

“-Mandatory Titan1 colonist rundown of basic ship procedures. Roles will be assigned based off of what we’ll be seeing you do throughout your training. These roles include, but are not limited to, Captain, Recorder, Co-Captain, Engineer, Doctor, etcetera.-“ 

Although some, mainly Eren, disagreed with the choice. Eren himself had been chosen as engineer, which he was also quite vocal about. Connie thought for a moment how Eren never shuts up about anything really.

“Hey guys, just here to check in about the Synthetic Livestock, um they’re all good. I don’t know if you wanted me to count the bees or something, like there’s a lot of them. I planted a ton of plants too-“ 

“Which plants?” Armin, the recorder, questioned. He was typing everything into a large computer with somewhere around nine separate screens.

“Uh shit, I have no idea. Um. I think there were some mangos? No thats not right. Beans? Maybe? And there were definitely strawberries.” The pair heard Jean cheering in the background, it was a well known fact that Jean loved strawberries.

“Ok so, beans and strawberries?” Connie nodded.

“Are you guys gonna take a break soon? It’s already twelve and I don’t think any of us have actually eaten since we woke up...” Connie just didn’t want to walk around completely alone. That’s just sad, and talking to people would distract him from the cold steel walls that were their flimsy shields to the never ending inky blackness of space.

“Sure, I think Marco went awhile ago so we might just pass by him on his way back.” Armin said, already getting into the habit of backing up everything on the computer. “Ok that’s done, you ready to go?”

Connie gave a small thumbs up and started out the door. They had only taken afew steps when Jean came running after them.

“There’s no way in hell you’re leaving me to look out that fucking space window. Plus I’m hungry too.” Now it was time for both Armin and Connie to give a thumbs up. Jean was right, the bridge was relatively spooky when you’re alone. 

The room itself was built so the Captain could get a full view of everything around them, and while a bunch of screens would have sufficed, some piss-ant decided to make a large trapezoid of indestructible glass that stuck out like a zit on top of the Titan.

When they arrived at the cafeteria almost everyone was there, save Marco who had passed them in the halls. Ymir was resting her head atop Historias, she was also one hundred percent asleep. Connie envied her, sleeping was nice and if he had the choice he’d do it all the time. Eren and Mikasa were sitting across from them, Sasha was sitting next to Mikasa. Connie squinted trying to figure out who was sitting next to Sasha, only to realize it was a pile of food stacked almost as high as her.

Annie was sitting alone at the opposite side of the cafeteria. Well, maybe not completely alone as Reiner and Bertolt were sitting across from her at the next table over, apparently trying to have a conversation with her. Their success was minimal as Hitch was answering for her in a sarcastic mock Annie voice.

Armin was the first to order his food, seemingly he had thought out what to order all morning and typed it in without problem quick as a bunny. He seated himself next to Eren. Connie ordered next, well he could have ordered next had he not taken five minutes and been pushed out of the way by Jean. Once Connie had acquired his food he went and sat down next to Ymir.

“Connie, what were you assigned?” Asked Eren as soon as he sat down.

“I have to do the farm stuff. Why?”

“Well I’m trying to list off the stuff we’re doing because I know some People-“ he said looking at Jean who had placed himself next to Reiner and Bertold. “Don’t have worthwhile jobs.” 

“What does everyone do?” Connie wondered, shovelling food into his mouth. Armin perked up at his question. 

“Well as the recorder I know. As you know Jean is the Captain, Marco his Co-Captain, Bertolt is the Doctor, Historia was tasked with going through the messages sent in the last hundred years with Ymir, Reiner and Mikasa have been readying the equipment for when we land in a month, Annie has been cleaning everything up, and Sasha is working on another farm just below yours.” Armin took a healthy bite of his bread.

“Oh cool, so how do you have it ranked?” He turned to Eren.

“Well really I think Bertolt, Jean, and Armin are tied for last. Cause like, why do we need a doctor right now, it’s not like anyone can get hurt here-“ he was cut off by Armin choking on his healthy bite of bread. Bertolt had to rush over and save him by performing the heimlich manoeuvre. “-ah yeah, like I was saying, we don’t really need a doctor right now, the Captain doesn’t do anything other than tell us how to land and watch out for space pebbles and Armins job is kinda useless.” Armin’s eyebrows nit together, he wasn’t fond of hearing his childhood friend call his job useless.

“Secondly I think Historia, Ymir, and Annie have useless jobs. I mean, everything is already clean and can’t we go through the messages on our own?”

“Well you’re not even doing anything as engineer so where do you think you fit in?” Historia glared at Eren with distaste. 

“I’m important, I fix things.” Eren crossed his arms and looked snobbish doing so.

“Plus it’s not like I’m saying I’m the most important, I think Connie and Sasha are, they’re basically the reason we have food.”

“I disagree, the food you’re eating now was harvested and prepared by Marlow and Hitch using the ships special features.” Armin quipped.

“So what they’re the most important then?” Eren frowned.

“Hell yeah we are!” Hitch blasted her voice from all the speakers, nearly loud enough to break them.


	5. Log day-2 part 1

Log2 day2  
7 years after crash of -redacted-

Low moral plus fear of what’s to come apparently makes everyone extremely unfriendly. The only one seemingly unaffected were the trainees who couldn’t give less shits about their comrades. 

Due to the nature of the mission day two was made up of doing personality tests and finding ideal “matches” within the group. Essentially it was to find friends who you could end up having certain benefits with.

To say Armin hated it was the understatement of the century. Armin couldn’t talk to girls, let alone think of one in that way. It’s not he wasn’t interested in girls but he disliked putting them, or anyone in that sort of situation. Lucky for him, the girl the test matched him with was less intrigued by it than he was.

Historia Reiss, the girl who, as far as Armin knew, wasn’t into guys. Unlucky for him every other guy was interested in her. His mind flick through ideas like pages in a book on what method Reiner would use to turn him into tomorrows breakfast. Regardless of what will happen, Armin still had a job to do, he and Historia had to charm the pants off each other, quite literally. 

“S-so do you like hiking?” Armin questioned. 

“Oh, yeah sure.”

“I think I read on the map that there was a lake just over that wa-“ a massive had dropped onto Armins shoulder. Though never having come in contact with said hand, it was massive enough that Armin knew exactly who it belonged to.

“H-hey Reiner?” Reiner had been matched with another blonde girl who was about Armins height, maybe shorter. Her name was Annie and that was all Armin knew about her. Her hair was a fine platinum blonde and her eyes were blue metal that cut directly through any man in her way.

“I heard you were going hiking. Some of us wanted to join you.” Armins heart was practically bursting out of his chest, he could feel it trying to smash his ribs to pieces. 

“Oh yeah sure.” Armin wasn’t sure however, if he stuttered or mumbled or if the sentence had even escaped his soft lips. His brain was his jail cell and his anxiety his prisoner.

“Is it just you and Annie?” He croaked out.

“Bertolt wanted to come too, if thats ok?” Bertolt had been paired with Ymir, a tall freckled girl who would die if she gave anyone even an inch. The only person she’d help without complaint was Historia and Armin could already tell that she and Bertold were definitely not going to be having kids together.

“Yeah thats fine.” Armin nearly choked on his on saliva.

“Alright, I’ll tell everyone to go get their stuff ready to hike and we’ll meet here in ten minutes. Sound good?” Reiner was smiling, and for Armin, so was the sun. He knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet. If anything he was just heading into the both physical and metaphorical woods. If anything at all happened between him and Historia, Reiner would know and most definitely make minced meat of him.

Ten minuted later they all did as promised. With permission from the captain they left on their trip to the lake. Fifteen minutes in and the scorching heat was getting to everyone, seemingly all but Annie who kept her big white sweater on.

“Armin” Ymir groaned “how much further till the lake?” 

“I don’t know, I’m not a cartographer.” He hissed back. The slightly more unseen side of Armin was when he was upset. Unlike his good friend Eren, it normally took something greatly disturbing to offset Armin. 

“We won’t even get to swim in the lake this sucks.” All heads swivelled towards Armin save Annie who kept moving forwards.

“What do you mean we won’t?” Bertolt squeaked dryly, it was impossible to miss how much he was panting maybe the weather was thinner up there? 

“We’re in Italy, which isn’t too far south of Germany, specifically the Trost district. It’s likely that the radiation leaks, among other things, have already infected most of the water around here. I know it’s only been a day and a half but you guys did notice that all the water we’ve been drinking was either exported bottles or heavily filtered water?” Reiner and Ymir looked at each other with a frown before pulling Armin away from the other three.

“Look pipsqueak” Ymir said kindly through gritted teeth. “We’re really trying hard here but you’re making this impossible.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Armin bewildered back.

“Two things.” Reiner held up two fingers. “One, get Christa to like either of us.” He gestured between him and Ymir, resulting in a glare. “And two, to get those two to being a happy couple.” He pointed to Bertolt and Annie.

“But you’re already paired with other people how can you be planning to-“ Ymir shoved a hand over his mouth. 

“Look we’re all planning to end up on the Titan anyways so whats it matter if we mix it up a-bit? We just add you into our master plan and we’re golden. Kapishe?” 

“But that defeats the whole purpose of the Titan missions, how are we supposed to repopulate the new planet if we’re not with our designated matches?”

“We know you’re not into her but don’t worry there will be tons of other recruits that get onto the ship, so you can steal someone else’s girlfriend.” 

Armin was flabbergasted.

The others marched ahead, leaving him behind. He didn’t want to be apart of their master plan. This was a horrible dumb idea. If anyone else found out that they were mixing it up, they could never join the mission. Armin felt sick to his stomach. This was going to be a long hike.


	6. Mission: Co-Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the warning tags come in. So watch out :/

Five days post defrost. Historia isn’t sure wether she’s really sick or it’s the sight of Marco’s corpse that is attempting to steal her lunch.

She finds him crushed and ripped half way through the airlock at bay three. 

“M-Marco...” the tips of her toes drag with each step she takes. She kneels next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. “Marco?” Her mind has gone blank, not sure what she’s more worried about, that they just lost a valued member of society, or that there was a possible suicide, no, murder, aboard the Titan1. Not even Ymir rounding the corner could pull her from her torment.

“Hey Historia where’d you run off t- what. What is that? Is that, no...” her face paled. “Marlow, call everyone here, it’s important.” 

Marlows voice bounced around the entire ship “All Titan1 colonists report to airlock three immediately”

By the time the last person arrived at the scene What remained of Marcos blood had poured out of his body and rigor mortis had started. Everyones faces were a different mix of horror, Eren was eyeing everyone angrily, Mikasa was doing the same as him, however she kept a almost emotionless face. You could only tell how sick the sight made her by the paleness in her cheeks.

Both Historia and Jean were cradling his body, Jean muttering something about the injustice. Bertolt was holding back Reiner who looked like he wanted to join the two. Annie kept her regular stoic form and opted to look away, anyone who could see her face however, could see that she was on the verge of tears. Armin was the first to offer an option. 

“We need to find out if this was murder or suicide. I suggest we head to the control room, I can have Marlow or Hitch run over where everyones trackers were today.” Everyone but Jean agreed.

“Why the hell do you think this was suicide? You’re just trying to fucking cover it up aren’t you? Are you the one who killed Marco, Armin?” Jean stood and jabbed a bloody finger into Armins chest.

“N-no I was just suggesting that we check out if it could have been, I guess that statement can be confusing but I don’t m-mean anything by it, really.” Jean took three deep breaths and did his best to be the Captain they needed.

“I want everyone to the control room except Annie, clean this up. It’s your job anyways. Put Marcos body in one of the cryopods, he deserves a proper funeral.” Annie didn’t look to pleased with being left alone with the dead body. Her regular resting bitch face was contorted, torn between crying, being rather pissed off, and being terrified.

“Yeah, ok.” She said at a faster pace than she would have liked. She headed off to retrieve her cleaning utensils, dragging her feet slightly all the way.

Meanwhile Jean led the others to the design room. He paced for a moment, waiting for the slower dumbstruck colonists to file into the room. His feet stuck to the ground and his right hand was holding firmly onto his forehead, cold sweat dripped into his hand. His left was gripping the centre table like it was only thing keeping him up.

It was times like this that he just had to remember the wrong thing, when Marco had told him years ago that he’d make a good leader, that he’d keep them all safe because he could get them to rally behind him because he was just like them, he was weak. Jean felt that in that aspect he was right, it was under his command that Marco died.

Although he had no clue how he felt the weight on his shoulders, crushing him through the ground. It made his knees buckle, it pulled tears from his eyes, and it made his jaw tremble on his words. He felt a step closer into the grave without his Co-Captain.

He sucked in a breath and exhaled deeply. 

“Who did it?” The question hurt to ask. But someone in this room was to blame. Yes, maybe all that time staring out into the void-full eternity of space could drive one mad, but it could never drive the level headed motherly Marco mad. It was a unthinkable thought to think this was suicide.

“Marlow, can you go through who was with Marco?” A hologram appeared in the centre of the room, a display of the last four hours. Red blips dotted the image, numbers displayed on each one indicating who was who. However, there were five less dots then there should have been.

Eren, Ymir, Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner were all missing from the display. Suspicious eyes watched the four that stood with them. 

“Marlow, where are the other five?” Armin questioned. Jean looked about ready to take on all four of them. He pushed his way past Connie but was stopped by Sasha. From behind Sasha Historia began to speak.

“If you find out who did this, what will you do to them?” She inquired.

Jean swivelled his head towards her. “Do exactly what they did to Marco.” Venom dripped from his mouth.

“We can’t afford to lose more people.” She bit. “I don’t know why they did what they did, but our survival as a whole depends on having as many of us around as possible.” 

Jeans fingers twitched, curling and un curling, she was right. Oh how she was right. But he still couldn’t let them get away with what they’ve done. 

“Marco is dead.” He stated. His eyes had gone emotionless when he said this. “He was the only one who took the special educations that none of us got he was-“ it was Armin who cut him off.

“He wasn’t the only one, Annie also took those with him.” Armins throat felt dry.

“Why are you defending her?” Jeans eye twitched and his fingers remained curled. “Incase you didn’t notice she’s not up here with the rest of us. So you better have a good fucking reason why you’re defending her.”

“Multiple people are missing from the image, we can only assume it’s a glitch of some sort. Maybe their body heats were lowered due to a hole in a wall or something.” Armin was grasping at straws and he knew it. But he couldn’t let Jean throw anyone out. Regardless of wether it was Annie, Eren, Reiner, or either of the other two who he felt really no attachment to.

“Marlow run a scan of the Titan, report any dents.” 

“No scrapes or scratches reported” 

“Marlow, why do you think that five people are missing?”

“I’m not sure. But even now-“ he changed the display to current. “The same five are still missing.”

Jean looked at the four in the room.

“I want to hear your excuses.” He hissed. Reiner hid under the mass of his shoulders, sinking into them like a turtle. 

“We don’t know why we’re not showing up! Why would we horse face!” Eren stepped towards Jean, both had their hands ready for a brawl. Nobody stood in between them.

“Eren, maybe calling him horse face won’t help...” Armin tried to diffuse the situation. It was already to far in. Jean reached for Erens shirt and Eren sent a right hook towards Jeans face.

“WAIT!” Hitch blasted, her timely appearance. “Sorry I was offline, someone tried to shut me down but I found footage of the airlock!” The display flickered to the view of an empty hall. Airlock B3 printed in all black above what was now recognized as a gateway of death.  
The picture was unusually blurry, it sizzled in and out of existence.

“They won’t // able to get the //////// working in time, I made sure of /////.” A robot voice, unlike one that anyone of them had heard before noted. Just as two figures with the colonist outfits stepped into view, their bodies were distorted due to the footage, and their numbers illegible.

Just then the video went black and all that was left was low quality audio. 

“-what do you mean you /////// out the /////// that was a joke right?” Someone laughed hesitantly. They were unsure if this was someone new or one of the two that had been in the picture.

“Uh, yeah, it was a ////.” The first voice chuckled.

“Why would /// even joke ///// that? Do /// know /// serious this //? It’s seriously not /////.” The second stated.

“Dammit Marco-“ everyone in the room froze, this is where it must have happened. “-/// were always too perceptive. Shit. ////.”

“W-what /// /// doing?” The audio clipped more often.

“////“

“No ////“ 

“Please ////“ it was evident that Marcos pleads fell on deaf ears.

“//// can’t // talk about //// please!” And suddenly, the crushing of the Airlock door. And the suction till Marcos body had been compressed and torn apart. The snapping of bones and ripping of tissues seemed to be the only good quality audio the entire time. 

All they could hear in the audio now was distant sobbing. Someone spoke inaudible words and what felt like a fortnight later the video returned. Showing the bloodied body of Marco Bodt.

Jean was now on one knee, fingers barely touching the ground to keep balance. Everyone in the room was breathing heavily. Nobody spoke. A myriad of tears flowed from half the groups eyes. Sobs drowned out any rage they had felt before. They had already lost their entire planet, full of family and the only other people like them in the entire universe. Now they lost Marco.

Armin was clutching his temple, trying to decipher what any of this meant. He assumed it was only the two people from the beginning of the video, one was apparently a robot of some kind. And Ai? No, that can’t be possible. An Ai can’t hold a body like a human, they function too mechanically. Was it some sort a robot made to follow orders? 

That was the only logical answer, Marco must have known about this robot, otherwise why wouldn’t he have freaked out when he saw it. Although, in the early video it looked closer to human. Maybe a stowaway? They would have needed to be in the same kind of pod as the others if it was a human. 

“-Titan1 cryopods designed specifically for colonists are located in the same area, of course based off gender. The cryopods for any synthetic animals, eggs, or sperm will be held in a separate area. The pods cannot be mixed up, if a human were to be put in a synthetic special pod, it is highly likely that they would die instantly, however if a synthetic creature is put in a human pod it is unlikely that they die, instead they will most likely malfunction. Tests have been done and the outcome of such mistakes are that synthetic animals could become highly aggressive and violent-“

Thats it. It was just a hypothesis. Maybe impossible but what if one of the colonists was a synthetic human? Armin had heard of experiments being done to make synthetic humans. Though the lab had been destroyed, all of the research with it, what if one of them had been successfully made. 

What if, he thought, they were aboard the Titan1 vessel. Maybe Marco heard them talking to someone, maybe they had changed the signatures beforehand not to mark down five of the colonists to blame them. It wasn’t too far of a reach to say they might have extensive knowledge of human kinds technology and how to alter it to their use.

They must have tampered with the footage along with the audio. What also bothered Armin is that it sounded like they had broken something else too. What ever it was that they broke it sounded serious and that would take priority. However, to Armin, everyone was a suspect. Even Eren, even Mikasa, and even Annie.


End file.
